


Reasons Within the Water

by Animebaby00



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Names, Bubble Bath, Childbirth, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Somehwhat graphic description, Talking, Water, Water birth, mentions of breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: They were going to have a baby...He had wanted a family with Makoto, but at the same time, he wanted to live out his dream he made in highschool after Rin had taken him to Australia. Supposedly, it had left him in a field of doubt and questioning…...that Makoto had had no idea about.-----------TUMBLR REQUEST
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tumblr Request
> 
> (More info in End Notes)

_He should have known._

_Damn it he should have known._

_He could have prevented this._

_How could he have let this happen ?_

_And he called himself an Alpha._

Sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel of the car, face dripping with perspiration despite the slightly rolled down windows that let in pinches of chilly, November air. His stomach was turning, rolling, and twisting over itself, nerves tingling with anxiousness and fear. 

But the emotions weren't a surprise. After all, how else were you supposed to feel when you got a call from work saying that your pregnant mate collapsed and was being rushed to the hospital by ambulance ? 

It took absolutely everything in Makoto's power to not speed through red lights, to not rush past the cars in front of him. Sure he was in a panic, but getting in a car accident or hurting someone wasn't going to make the situation any better. 

Makoto was a safe driver. It was a vow of his to never be reckless on the road, but the conversation he just had with Nao over the phone a few minutes ago made it very hard to stick to the heart held promise. The few words they had exchanged made him sick to his stomach

_**"What do you mean he collapsed?" Makoto asked, slamming his car door shut. He fumbled for his seatbelt, catching the sigh of Nao on the other line.** _

_**" I- I don't even know. He seemed fine when we started but after a while he just seemed...off. He got out after a few laps and we were walking to the vending machine to get water. His knees buckled and he was clutching his stomach as he fell. I didn't even know he was in pain but thank God I was there to catch him, but I shouldn't have even accepted his pleas in the first place. But he was so god damn stubborn..."** _

_**Makoto had been silent, but he had to answer. Especially because he knew what Nao had to have gone through, "I know he is. I know that better than anybody."** _

_**Another sigh, "Listen Makoto...I know you two are already stressed about this, but please don't add to the stress by being mad at him. The only person at fault here is me for continuing to coach him. We both knew the risks and I should have told him no. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am and I completely understand if you're angry...you have every right to be."** _

_**"Nao I-"** _

_**"No, please don't. If you want to talk later then okay, but for now, please just focus on Haru. And if it's okay...please let me know how he is later."** _

_**"...For sure."** _

_**"Thank you, Makoto. And again, I'm sorry."** _

_***beep** _

_"I completely understand if you're angry…"_

Was he angry ? Honestly, he had no idea. Nao had been a dear friend to him and Haru ever since they were in middle school and he absolutely knew for sure that he would never do anything to bring Haru harm. This was just a bad decision with bad circumstances… that he should have seen coming.

It was no surprise that Haru's talent in the water had caught the eyes of several during college. So many offers and opportunities. And even though he knew what he had wanted to do with his future, something had felt out of place. Haru hadn't been sure if it was just the feeling that people gave off or if it was something else entirely. 

Perhaps that had maybe been a huge part of it considering that Haru was an Omega and a lot of the people that had confronted him were Alphas with a near burning desire for him to accept them. But considering he was with Makoto, it almost felt like a betrayal. 

"Don't let that hold you back," he had told Haru, "You're mine and I'm yours. You have no reason to worry." 

But Haru had still felt hesitant, until finally, a saving grace had appeared. 

Once Nao, who identified as a Beta, had announced that he was participating in professional coaching, it was almost a no-brainer in what Haru's choice would be. With his talent, Haru had hopes of a high status, the Olympics, and perhaps more. 

Until one, unexpected, powerful heat changed everything. 

They had tried SO hard to not give into temptations, and the results had them pondering and questioning everything for days. But in the end, it was decided.

Haru was one who never gave up and Makoto was one who gave compassion and support to anyone who needed it. So with that combination, the decision was clear. 

They were going to have a baby. 

The news had rattled everyone.

22 wasn't a TERRIBLE age, but of course it wasn't ideal either. They lived in a 2 bedroom apartment together, but they weren't even married and both were fresh out of college by half a year, Haru only having minimal sums in sponsorships with additional money made in small side jobs and Makoto was just starting out in teaching swim classes to young children. 

Even though things would be a little tight, they still wanted to make it work. They also received some of their families support so that was a godsend, especially to Haru. 

He had wanted a family with Makoto, but at the same time, he wanted to live out his dream he made in highschool after Rin had taken him to Australia. Supposedly, it had left him in a field of doubt and questioning…

...that Makoto had had no idea about. 

When he was around Haru, the male had been happy. Well, as happy as far as he could tell. The blue eyed male never once seemed unhappy about carrying a child. Makoto had even caught him doing research and reading books. He would ask questions during his appointments and would carry a fond smile on his face when they heard their baby's heartbeat. When he was far along enough to feel the baby kick while he and Makoto took baths or showers together, he would talk non-stop about how much their baby was going to love the water.

Everything had seemed to be going absolutely fantastic. 

But Makoto had seen it. He had noticed it. And not just recently. But at one of Haru's very first appointments.

He had seen the shimmer in Haru's eyes fade, the slight flinch of his body when the doctor said that he wouldn't be allowed to perform any strenuous actions in physical activity. 

And that included swimming. 

And Makoto knew. Asking Haru not to swim, was like asking him to commit suicide. But he didn't have the courage to say anything. He didn't have the guts to work things out with him. Because he made a silly assumption that Haru would actually listen.

And now, because of his negligence, Haru was in the hospital at 21 weeks pregnant, possibly going into preterm labor.

He wasn't going to refute the fact that he was scared. No scratch that, he was absolutely terrified. And that feeling only increased once the outline of the hospital building came into his view.

He took the next right into the parking lot, weaving in and out of rows to find a space before he luckily found one right near the front entrance to the maternity ward. In a haste, he exited the car, locked it, and jogged through the automatic doors into the emergency entrance before he made a beeline to the reception desk.

Upon arriving, a female sitting at the desk raised her head to find Makoto speaking before he came to a full stop, his words instantaneous. 

"Nanase, Haruka. He was brought here by ambulance after collapsing. Please, I need to see him and know if he and our baby are okay!" 

"Certainly," the receptionist clicked her nails against the keyboard that sat in front of her, "But first I need your name and relationship to the patient."

"Makoto Tachibana," Makoto urged, "I'm his mate."

Another few clicks of the keyboard, "Ah, yes. Mr. Tachibana. I see you've been registered as an emergency contact number, " She pointed to the entrance of a corridor, He's down this hallway on the left. Room 104."

"Thank you !"

Once again, his legs carried him quickly to his destination, reaching the end of the hall in almost no time at all. However, he stopped when he was a few feet away from the door to Haru's room as someone stepped out. A rather petite figure compared to him, female, dressed in a white coat , and he became engrossed in the fact that she was a doctor.

"E-excuse me !" Makoto exclaimed, catching her attention. Her head turned, her body stilled as he walked up. But rather quickly, Makoto noticed the miniscule ignition of realization that had all of a sudden taken over her cloudy gray irises. 

"Oh ! Are you Mr. Tachibana ?" she asked as Makoto stood before her. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh...yes. B-but how did you-" 

"The paramedics saids Mr. Nanase was asking for you ever since he came too and after he arrived. I assumed it was you once I saw you coming so quickly this way."

"Oh, I see." Makoto mumbled looking at the ground. 

He didn't for long, the anticipation killing him as he looked back up and asked, "H-how is he…? Is...Is the baby…"

He felt pressure on his wrist, looking down to see that the doctor had braced it in her small hand with a gentle yet firm grasp, almost as if she was expecting his question.

"Don't worry," she said calmly, "Mr. Nanase is unharmed as well as your baby."

Makoto let out a breath of relief, but that didn't stop the doctor from continuing, "However, his collapse and what caused it is a cause for concern."

The male pressed his lips together, " Does this have to do with-"

She nodded before Makoto even finished, "I know Mr. Nanase is involved with swimming and it was put down in his records to not perform any extreme exercises and activities. But when he came in, his body was showing acute signs of pregnancy hypertension due to a drastic increase of his blood pressure. The only explanation to how it was so high is that he was indeed working his body past its limits somehow. Do you have any ideas on how?"

Makoto sighed. His secret training with Nao. But he didn't want to go into detail right now with the doctor. 

He wanted to see Haru.

"Yes…" he muttered, "I do. But I really need to talk to him about that. Can it…wait?"

He was expecting her to say that telling her everything he knew was vital and important. But instead, she gave him an understanding smile. 

"Of course. I have some other patients to check on, but I will be by a little but later to check on him. You can tell me everything then once you two have talked. But I know he wants to see you as much as you want to see him so I won't hold you back."

Makoto bowed, "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of him and...our baby." 

"Of course. It's my job," she said softly, "But I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in a bit." 

He nodded, watching as the doctor walked away before rounding a corner and was completely out of his line of sight. A sigh left his lips as he walked closer to the door, clutching the handle of it with his hand. He pulled it open, and walked inside.

The air was chilly and smelled like saline, and he noticed that a curtain was pulled up past the bed to obscure the eyes for the sake of privacy. A weird feeling of unease swelled up in his chest knowing that Haru was behind it. His legs carried him forward and past the barrier and he stopped at the corner of the bed. 

He was there, sitting up. The crooks of his arm had been punctured with IVs, and a hospital gown was tied loosely around his neck. There was an evident bulge of the baby bump underneath the sheets that covered his legs. His usually somewhat kept black hair was askew and his skin was pale save for the flushed red that colored his cheeks in shame.

But what shocked Makoto most were his eyes. 

That stunning deep blue that he loved so much was glazed over with fear. Bloodshot, red rimmed, and puffy.

They bore down into Makoto's own eyes. Blue against green. And Makoto lost it.

He rushed forward, holding his arms out, and Haru surprisingly did the same, almost desperately, and practically fell into his Alpha's hold when he was close enough, immediately burying his nose into his neck. 

"M-Makoto...I-I" Haru choked. 

"It's okay, Haru." He whispered, voice just as broken, "Everything is okay."

He had thought his heart had taken enough. It was already thumping wildly against his ribcage, adrenaline pulsing at the endangerment of his mate and child. It almost felt like it was splitting in two. 

But when Haru's body shuddered and began wracking itself in painful, torturous sobs that sounded like bloody screams of agony …

It shattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> After finishing Thier Memories Live On, I wanted to try something different. So now, I am taking requests! 
> 
> I've had this request lingering for awhile even before Thier Memories Live On was finished and I decided to go off of it and take more ! 
> 
> I finally have chapter 1 finished but I'm not too sure how many chapters this story is going to have. If I had to guess, maybe 3 or 4. 
> 
> I typically had ideals of not taking requests other than one-shots and it's still preferred that way, but I had wanted to write a HaruxMakoto mpreg story anyway so getting a request of something I already wanted to do created a good platform. 
> 
> If you would like to leave a request, I have Guidlines posted on both my Instagram and Tumblr that I highly recommend reading. Requests are only accepted on Tumblr ask/inbox and Instagram DM' s as well. So if you are interested, please refer to those guildlines. Link's are posted in my AO3 profile. 
> 
> I hope you guys are excited for this multichapter series ! See you guys next time !
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of a Tumblr request

It felt like hours before Haru finally calmed down. It worried Makoto to see his mate in such sorrow. With his reddened cheeks, chapped lips, and the gasping hiccups that left his throat.

Any anger he had felt, if there had even been any, had completely diminished. He knew Haru felt so immensely guilty that being angry or upset in any way wouldn't help anything. 

"Haru…" he tried gently, "Do you think we can talk about this?" 

The dark haired male looked downwards, wrapping his arms frantically around his midsection, "T-there's nothing to talk about." He sniffed, biting his lower lip, " I almost killed our baby." 

Makoto stiffened, his mouth going completely sour. But he still continued.

"Haru…" he said, voice strained, "That's not-"

"It is!" the omega snapped, fresh tears rolling down his face as he buried his nose into the other man's shoulder, " And don't say anything otherwise!" 

Makoto's eyes widened. He wasn't used to hearing Haru yell.

But it was understandable. Haru was angry. Angry at himself, and he knew Haru was going to blame himself for this. But he wasn't going to sit there and let him guilt himself. The additional stress from that also wasn't good for the baby, especially now.

"Haru, listen to me okay ?" 

He took the man's face into his hands, cheeks pressed against his palms. 

"I'm not putting you at fault so I don't want you to put yourself at fault either." Makoto paused, inhaling. 

"Nao called me on my way over here from work and... explained everything. He told me about your secret training, and what happened when you collapsed. He felt terrible and thought I would be furious with him." 

Haru pursed his lips, "Aren't you though ?" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm okay with what happened. It scared me more than anything, because I thought, for a moment," with a gentle maneuver, Makoto placed his left hand on Haru's stomach, "That I was going to lose both of you. I'm not pointing any fingers. You know I'm not that kind of person. Especially because I'm just as much to blame." 

Haru furrowed his eyebrows, "W-what ?" 

Makoto exhaled slowly before he continued,."Nao said he couldn't refuse you because of how stubborn you are. And I know that more than anyone else. That's why I should have spoken up and should have paid more attention to your well-being."

Haru's water-filled eyes carried that of confusion as Makoto looked out of the bedside window, down at the parking lot below. 

"Our first appointment at the doctor's...you were expecting the news and I know you didn't want to hear it. You wouldn't be allowed to train, do any kind of extraneous activity. I could see how much that bothered you and yet I didn't say anything. Like I said before, you're stubborn and you keep to yourself a lot. It's not a bad thing, but it's also something that's important right now." 

Makoto stopped again and looked down at the bed. He grabbed Haru's hands and held them in his. Even after so many years of swimming and chlorine, his hands were still so soft.

"I know you struggle to talk about your feelings sometimes. You tend to keep everything to yourself and it's caused things to happen that I know you regret."

Haru grimaced. Highschool. When he and Makoto were talking about their futures. 

They had gotten into a huge argument and Haru had felt absolutely terrible. They patched things up, but he had still felt guilty about it for several weeks after. Sometimes it still left a sour feeling in his gut.

"But that's not important," the brunette added quickly, as if sensing Haru's inner destress, "What is important is what we do starting now." 

Haru blinked his teary eyes, "What...we do starting now ?" 

"Yes." He looked down at Haru's hands, noticing how the smaller man had a firm squeeze on his fingers, "I want you to make me a promise. And I'll make you a promise too."

Haru stayed silent. 

"I know it might be hard for you...but I want you to talk to me if there's something wrong. If you're feeling or having any doubts, concerns, worries ,wants, troubles, anything at all. And I don't...expect you to be able to do this right away. I'm basically asking you to change a big part of your personality. If you need time, I understand. But in return," Makoto brought Haru's knuckles to his lips, "I promise that I'll take care of you and help you through ANY of those troubles, no matter how busy I am. Whatever you need...I'll be there. Can you do that for me ?" He smoothed a hand across Haru's navel and smiled softly, " For us ?" 

The blue eyed male swallowed thickly, completely lost in Makoto's expression. 

The average mate would have been furious. Would have questioned the others action for risking a pregnancy the way he had. Would have given a scolding, a firm talk to, then a plethora of apologies and support and a future plan of action.

But Makoto ? He skipped the anger. He put all negative thoughts aside in pure, calm compassion for his mate and baby. He knew the situation was already stressful enough and was able to calm him with his simple action and words.

Because Haru knew that Makoto wasn't average. 

For the second time that day, Haru fell forward into Makoto's embrace, nose buried into his scent gland, reminiscing in the scent of sweet rosemary, soothing pine, and masculine mahogany.

"Yes…" he whispered, clutching the Alpha's shirt, "I can."

~~~~~~~Timeskip* 

The rest of Haru's time at the hospital was spent with the expected. 

He was given a full body checkup, had given a small blood and urine sample, and was given an ultrasound to make sure that everything was in the clear. 

it was unbeknownst to them but the doctor had said that he was far along for her to be able to tell them the gender. But the two had decided against it, opting to keep the gender a surprise until they were actually born. 

Then a plan was made. Haru was put on strict bed rest for the next two weeks, something he wasn't completely excited about, but he understood that his body needed to recover after what had happened. He had also been prescribed a safe blood pressure antibiotic for the rest of his pregnancy just to ensure that another episode like this wouldn't occur. 

After picking that up from the pharmacy, the two were free to head home. 

The car ride back was peaceful with the two of them holding hands on the lid of the center console, soft squeezes of the palm and the stroking of fingers serving as their own,silent conversation as the sun's rays beat yellow and orange against their skin. 

Even for being in the hospital for such a short time, Haru was still immensely glad to be home in their comfortable little apartment. He settled for the sofa as soon as he was inside, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Makoto who claimed that he had to make a quick phone call from the other room.

That was 20 minutes ago. 

And for some reason, Haru was beginning to feel antsy. He didn't really feel like being alone right now. He wanted to be with Makoto. Especially after today. 

With only the tiniest bit of struggle, Haru was able to heave himself off of the sofa and begin the small trip to his and Makoto's shared bedroom. 

The door was ajar when he arrived and he could make out the soft sound of Makoto's voice from the other side. Using the tips of his fingers, he pushed the door open more, and found the Alpha sitting on their bed, speaking into his cellphone.

Makoto held up his index finger, signaling to give him a second and Haru obliged to the action, lingering in place in the doorway. It wasn't for long, for Makoto ended the call maybe only after a minute of him standing there. 

Once he was done, he looked over at Haru and held his arm out, beckoning him to come forward. He did, easing himself on the edge of their mattress as Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. 

"What was all that about ?" Haru inquired, gesturing to the green cell phone in Makoto's lap. 

"Oh, nothing much really. I was just calling into work saying that I'd be taking the next three days off."

Haru tilted his head, "Huh ? Why ? The doctor said everything was fine." 

"I know...but it's just my own self caution. I just want to make sure that you're okay after what happened, make sure you're safe.vCall me paranoid, but can you blame me ?"

Haru shook his head, "No. I'd honestly probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes." 

Makoto smiled, "I'm glad you understand. And look at it this way," he placed a gentle hand on Haru's belly, "We'll be able to spend some quality time together for the next few days . Just the two of us….well, three actually. But you get the picture. Maybe we can do some online baby shopping, or start painting the nursery. How does that sound ?" 

Haru's lips turned upward into a tiny grin at Makoto's offer, "That sounds perfect." 

"Great !" he laughed, "Sounds like we have a plan then !" 

"Yeah….." Haru said, shyly fumbling with his fingers, "...Makoto?" 

"Yes, Haru?" 

"Can we…can we take a bath ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you would like to leave a request, I have Guidlines posted on both my Instagram and Tumblr that I highly recommend reading. Requests are only accepted on Tumblr ask/inbox and Instagram DM' s as well. So if you are interested, please refer to those guildlines. Link's are posted in my AO3 profile.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of a Tumblr request

The water was warm against their skin, soothing, and gave off a wonderful feeling of much needed relaxation. Sudsy bubbles were mounted up in small peaks across the water's surface, carrying a crisp, clean scent of cucumber and melon. 

It was dark outside now, the November season giving the day less hours and the air a cooling breeze that lightly blew into the bathroom through a slightly open window, creating a perfectly balanced temperature for the two inhabitants in the tub.

Makoto was leaned up against the bath's wall, the front of his body being used to support the smaller male that was laying against him. Haru had his back to Makoto's chest and head against the crook of his neck. Both of their legs were stretched out, tangled together under the water while their hands and fingers were intertwined and resting on top of Haru's belly.

It wasn't super strong as of yet, but the both of them could make out the minuscule movements of their baby, featherlight and small against their palms. Honestly, it was a relief to feel it, especially for Haru because it served as more evidence that their baby was okay, something that he had been eating up every since he was admitted into the hospital, during the caride home, and even as the two prepped to bathe together and turn in for the night. 

But Makoto continued to talk to him with that, warm comforting tone that he knew Haru deeply appreciated even if he had never truly admitted it, and slowly, he could feel the male's nerves slowly sinking like an anchor, keeping his ship of emotions at bay.

"See ?" Makoto whispered, thumbing Haru's navel, "I told you. The doctor's know what they're talking about."

"I know," Haru sighed, "But at least with my own body I can tell if something's off. I can't do that with the baby…"

"Well, they're kicking up a storm so everything 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 be okay. Even I can attest to that," Makoto chuckled, craning his head forwards so that his temple was next to Haru's. 

"So stop worrying okay?" He inquired softly.

Haru opened his mouth to speak, but a swift, little kick turned those upcoming words into a small gasp, causing Makoto to beam. 

"See ?" He chuckled ,"Even the baby is telling you to calm down. Aren't you little one ?" 

Makoto smoothed his hand over the skin of Haru's belly, cooing in a cute little voice "They're saying 'I'm okay Mama. You have no reason to worry. Everything is just fine.'" 

A teeny smile stretched across Haru's lips as he looked down at the bit of his tummy that was poking out from the surface of the water, "I wonder if they're a boy or a girl." 

"Well, you did say you wanted to be surprised right ?"

"Yes, and I still do," Haru admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to wonder...and there are a lot of things I've wondered about.."

"Oh ?" Makoto inquired, "What things?" 

"The normal stuff I guess. What they'll look like. Who they'll take after. What they'll choose to do for their future-"

"Woah Haru, slow down," Makoto laughed, "That's still 18 years off."

Haru shrugged "Yeah...I still think about it though. But there's one thing I know for sure."

"And what's that ?"

"They'll like the water." 

Makoto sweatdropped. He knew that one was coming. Any child with Haru's blood was bound to have an appreciation or exposure to water. Because let's be honest. It would be strange if they didn't. 

But the idea of their child splashing in a kiddy pool or in the tub, smiling with glee, or kicking their feet in a pool while holding onto his or Haru's hands…

It's sent a flutter of warmth through Makoto's body.

"Hey, Makoto ?" 

He dropped out of his thoughts to look at the smaller male, "Hm?" 

"We haven't really talked about this much…" Haru stated, "But don't you think we should start thinking of names?"

"Names?"

"Y'know...just so we have an idea? I don't really like calling the baby "they" or "them" and random stuff like that. It just... doesn't feel right."

Makoto nodded. That was understandable. And Haru was right. The topic of names was something they haven't touched and much as other things, so he supposed that now was as good a time as any. 

"Did you have any names in mind ?" Makoto asked. 

"Sort of...but they didn't sound right in my head."

"Well, maybe say them aloud. See how they sound and then we can decide together."

"Okay..." Haru nodded slowly, bringing a hand up as he began listing names with the count of his fingers, "Well there was Shizuku for a girl or Ryujin for a boy...but those didn't really fit with "Tachibana" so then I went to Hamako and Yosuke...those ones were a little better…" he paused, taking a moment to think. His nose crinkled, "Actually, no. The more I think about them the more I don't like them...even if they are associated with water."

Makoto chuckled, "It's okay. It was a good start. They weren't bad choices at all," he smiled, hugging Haru's waist,"I'm surprised. I was expecting you to suggest a name like 'Mackerel' or something."

"...That's not a bad idea." 

"Haru." Makoto deadpanned.

"Kidding."

The green eyed Alpha let out a relieved sigh that became mixed with an airy laugh as the other male smacked him lightly against the chest. 

"So anyways, since I shared my ideas…" Haru said, tracing Makoto's collarbone, "Did you come up with anything ?" 

"Hmm…" Makoto put a finger to his chin, "The name Umiko is kind of pretty for a girl. Or maybe Kaiyo for a boy ?" 

"Not Kaiyo…" Haru muttered, "Makes me think of a kayak." 

Makoto snickered, "What ?" 

"I don't know. Just does." 

"That's so odd."

"Odd or not. It's the truth."

He snickered again. What an odd truth indeed.

It was reasons like this that he loved Haru so much. The things that he could come up with. But there were so many reasons other than that, and he was reminded of them every single day. 

Drowsy mornings, silly confrontations on what to have for breakfast, soft and quick goodbye kisses from the bathtub before going off to work, squeezing in phone calls and sweet little text messages, feeling Haru's arms around his waist when he was able to come home from work early enough to make dinner, sleepy cuddles on the couch before bed…

All of these and more were the reasons why Makoto loved Haru… and the most recent one that was added was Haru's devotion and care in giving them a family, and even though they weren't here yet, Makoto had every reason in the world to love their unborn baby the moment Haru told him the news.

They had been taking a bath just like they were now, cuddled close together, the only difference being a slight look of tension and worry on Haru's face. But everything else was the same. Honestly, Makoto had been terrified when Haru told him.

So many questions and what ifs...so many feelings. But one of the main feelings, despite all of the uncertainty, was love for that tiny baby that was a perfect combination of the both of them. That was plenty a reason to move forward, to talk, to discuss, even while sitting in a bathtub full of cooling water. Not an ideal place for normal people, but it was ideal for them. 

The water was where a lot of things were solved and discussed between Haru and Makoto...so many shared truths, realities with reasons unknown. 

Water. Reason. Truth. Reality.

Why were those words repeating in his head so much ?

Then it hit, and Makoto's eyes widened. 

Yes.

That was it.

"Hey Haru ?" Makoto said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I think...I think I thought of a name for the baby." 

Haru turned his head, "Really ?" He asked, " What is it ?"

"Well...it's just a thought but," he paused, looking straight forward so his gaze was pierced straight into Haru's ocean blue irises, "What do you think of...Mizuto ?"

Haru blinked, "Mizuto ?"

"Mmhm. It has the prefix "Mizu" so it fits the water theme perfectly, but it also carries other meanings if you break it even more." He pretended to write the kanji on the palm of his hand with his index finger, "We knew we wanted to start a family eventually and it became a reality. That's what "Mi" translates into."

"Reality…" Haru whispered.

"Yep. It also means "truth". And "zu" translates into " reason". Everything happens for a reason right ? Whether good or bad. Meeting each other, becoming friends, and staying together for all these years ? There was a reason behind it, and I think," Makoto slowly moved his hand forward so that his palm was touching the base of Haru's belly, "That this little one right here was that reason. And best of all, the name is unisex so it'll work whether it's a girl or a boy." 

"...But it sounds a little more masuline than feminine."

"You're one to talk...Ha-ru-ka." 

"I told you not to call me that." Haru pouted, "But... you do make a valid point."

Makoto chuckled while he softly swept a piece of Haru's inky black hair away from his forehead, "So anyways, what do you think ? Do you like it ?" 

Haru looked down at the sudsy bathtub water and at the small bit of his tummy that was peeking out from the surface. 

Mizuto. 

Water. Truth. Reason. Reality. 

He smiled.

"Yes," he said softly, "It's perfect." 

Makoto grinned "Guess that settles it then,"he hummed, kissing Haru's temple "Mizuto Tachibana." 

"Yeah…it sounds a little like your name now that I think about it." Haru said nonchalantly, looking up at the ceiling.

Makoto flinched. He hadn't even realized that.

"I...Is that a bad thing ?" 

He was slightly nervous until he heard a low chuckle sound from Haru's throat, becoming slightly surprised when he felt him press lips to his cheek, pulling away, eyes carrying a rare, stunning sparkle.

"No. It just makes me love it even more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you would like to leave a request, I have Guidlines posted on both my Instagram and Tumblr that I highly recommend reading. Requests are only accepted on Tumblr ask/inbox and Instagram DM' s as well. So if you are interested, please refer to those guildlines. Link's are posted in my AO3 profile.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4 of a Tumblr request.
> 
> (Somewhat graphic description of childbirth below as well as mentions of breastfeeding.)

The last 24 hours had been the longest and completely and utterly exhausting, draining, relieving, eye-opening, and heart-pounding 24 hours Makoto had ever gone through. 

And he wasn't even the one giving birth. 

It was currently 6:27 AM. March 23. Haru had gone into labor the day before at around 8:00 AM, body tense and restless, and unbeknownst to him, preparing to bring their baby into the world.

He told Makoto that he had felt sick, so much that he was near sure he was going to lose his dinner from a few hours before, and so Makoto had assisted him to the bathroom. But halfway, in a midst of shock, Haru's body had staggered forward, limbs stuff, and eyes wide, as a gush of fluid emitted from between his legs and onto the wooden floor below. 

With that, it was safe to say that their baby was coming. And now, 23 and a half hours later, that statement was being put into action now more than ever.

The two of them were in the middle of their living room, submerged in the warm water of a birthing pool. Haru had opted for a water birth (to which Makoto wasn't surprised) very early on in his pregnancy, and became even more accustomed to the idea of having a home birth as well. 

It proved to make sense, especially with how much Haru had moved around while he was in early labor. It seemed that he was always shifting positions, leaning up against different pieces of furniture, walking to and fro in circles around their apartment. There was no doubt that being tethered up with cords and IV's and equipment would have irked Haru's own comfort, so this option turned out to be its own godsend. 

It was in Makoto's more favorable ideals too since hospitals weren't his most favorite place in the world. But overall, they still had a plan B and bags packed just in case of emergency. 

They also called in their midwife once Haru was further along. His name was Taishi, a kind, older beta male. Around his late thirties, with forest green hair that was greying slightly at the roots, with golden yellow eyes and thick, circle rimmed glasses. He kept a low profile during his time there, only entering their space to check Haru's progress and dilation when needed. The rest of the time, Haru and Makoto barely even realized he was there. 

The hours seemed to go by so slow in some increments, especially when Haru rode through his contractions. The times he would pitch forwards, squeeze the sides of the pool, pressing his forehead against the rim. When he would gasp and pant at their peaks, eyes shut tight. Or when Makoto supported his hips and back, helping him sway from side to side, or would softy rub his shoulder blades in hope to relieve the pain. 

It all almost felt fruitless. 

But each time Taishi told them that Haru had progressed a centimeter, or that the baby was moving downward, and when they heard the loud * _lub *dub_ sound of the heartbeat over the doppler. It was a reminder that they were indeed moving forward, that they weren't stuck in a repeating time frame. 

And when Taishi finally said those four words, those 13 letters. 

It was a sign they were so close to the end, they knew that.

But it also felt like the first blow of a whistle during a relay, to show that it was time to put all of their efforts forward. To dive off that platform and pursue your goals.

And that goal was to meet their baby.

Taishi's forearms and gloved hands breached the water after checking Haru for a final time, and he gave Makoto a nod of confirmation, and patted Haru's knee gently, to which the black haired male's eyes opened slightly as his head turned, having been tiredly and desperately buried in Makoto's neck.

"Haru, it's time to push."

~~~~~~~

It was everything he had wanted it to be. 

There were no doctors and nurses running around the room, no loud voices, no distractions. No one barking orders, calling for towels, constantly asking him questions to the point of a causing migraine. 

It was just himself, Makoto, and the midwife, alone in their apartment.

It was all he needed.

Makoto held him close from the front as Haru's head and rested against his chest with his arms wrapped around his neck, sitting on bent, spread knees. Haru's belly hung in between them, taut and tight from the spasming muscles to which Makoto tried to sooth, large hands rubbing at Haru's back and hips, attempting to calm the tension that wracked his body each time he pushed.

"7...8...9...10. Breathe Haru," Taishi coaxed. 

A trembling exhale exited Haru's lips, followed by a low groan into Makoto's shoulder.

"Good job Haru…" Makoto whispered, massaging his palm into his lower back, "You're doing wonderful." 

"It...hurts," he gritted.

"I know, but just hang in there," he kissed the shell of his ear, "You're almost done."

"He's right, Haru…" Taishi eased, "You've been giving some good pushes. Not much longer, now." 

And he was right, because it didn't take much time. Maybe a good 3 or 4 pushes, before Haru felt the hand of Taishi once again near his entrance. That was another thing he appreciated. The respect of space, and not having someone touching him down there repeatedly on end. 

His legs were already hurting from being on them for so long, but Taishi's next words had him feeling completely and utterly weak in the knees in addition to the overwhelming pressure in his crotch.

"Okay Haru, easy now. Take some nice, deep breaths for me. The head is almost out." 

A whimpered, "M-Makoto…!" Left Haru's lips, eyes clamping shut as his forehead buried into the Alpha's neck "Mako...to…"

"Shhh Haru. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here." 

Taishi adjusted his position, laying a hand on Haru's lower back, "Just listen to your body Haru. Breathe, then give me a gentle push. You're almost there." 

He puffed air out from between his lips, a pinched "Ahhhhhh….!!!!" sounding from between them. 

He could feel the baby moving downwards, slowly but surely. A searing pain burned his senses and scorched his nerves and he wailed again, clutching onto Makoto for dear life. For some reason, he felt deathly scared to let go. But the grip he had on him, tight and comforting, ensured him that if he did so, Makoto was as dead set on keeping his close to him as he was. 

Taishi's fingers worked around his entrance. He wanted to squirm away, as it added to the uncomfortable heaviness, but he knew it had to be done. The feeling wasn't there for long, but it was replaced by a small, sudden dropping sensation below. 

"Okay, the head is completely out." Taishi confirmed, "You're nearly there."

Makoto exhaled a shaky smile, "Did you hear that ?" he whispered, glazing his fingers over the small of Haru's back, "They're almost here, Haru."

But Haru wasn't listening. Instead, he was looking downwards at the water below. He retracted a shaky hand from behind Makoto's neck and submerged it, reaching towards his entrance.

And it was there... the top of their baby's head. It was solid, hard. Tears immediately clouded his vision as he looked upward at Makoto

"Makoto...I-I…" he trembled, his breath patchy, "I-I can feel them. Their head…" 

The olive-brunette placed a warm kiss on Haru's forehead, pulling back to show a pair of sparkling green orbs that were glistening with tears of his own, "Let's meet our baby, Haru." 

He produced a sound that was somewhere between a hum and a groan,exhaling as Taishi moved slightly closer to where his chest was slightly bent over the pool. 

"Another few good pushes should do the trick, Haru. On the next contraction, push for ten just like before okay?" 

"Ok…"

It all happened so fast after he said that. 

He could remember how deep of a breath he had taken, how oddly cool the new bout of oxygen felt in his lungs. His chin, pressed firmly into his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around Makoto's shoulders, nails scratching his skin, and the sound of his encouraging words in his ear. How his legs burned and trembled, struggling to hold his weight. 

With that same breath, he mustered another push, wailing out as the pressure and deep, searing pain grew to maxpoint...and how it all completely diminished as soon as it had arrived. 

His body went completely slack against Makoto, but his senses were still alive, shocked by the rush of his pulse that had overtaken him. He reached down into the water again out of instinct, turning backward at the same time, finding himself in a position he had been in before a number of times. Back to Makoto's chest, enveloped by his strong arms. They had done this in the bath, during most of the time Haru was in labor. 

And now, they were doing it as a small, baby boy, lay wailing flat against Haru's chest.

~~~~~~~* _Timeskip_

Makoto's footsteps were almost silent on his way down the hall thanks to the socks that adorned his feet, but the floor still creaked below in the specific spot near the guest bathroom. It crossed his mind that Haru had reminded him that they needed to get that fixed at some point or another.

His eyes became transfixed on the entrance to their bedroom, the door slightly open just as he had left it 45 minutes ago. It was very quiet, and he was hopeful.

However, when he peered inside, that hope faded.

He should have expected as much. 

"Haru…" Makoto started, crossing his arms as his body leaned against the doorframe, " I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"I can sleep later." his mellow voice sounded.

"But you're exhausted."

"I'm fine." 

"You have bags under your eyes…"

"So do you."

Makoto shook his head with a chuckle from his place at the doorway. 

So stubborn.

But he wasn't mad. 

How could he be? Especially once he fully focused his gaze on the scene before him.

Haru was propped up in their bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows. He was dressed in a dark blue robe,though the rays of the setting sun that pierced into their room made it look almost black. His dark hair was only slightly messier than usual, nearly covering his eyes that were looking downwards at the teeny little bundle that was nestled in his arms. 

Makoto smiled. 

Mizuto.

Their son.

Even though it had been several hours since he was born, some aspects of his presence had sunken in while some still lingered about in a way that Makoto couldn't explain.

When Haru had brought him up out of the water, he had immediately started to cry. It was an amazing, beautiful, sound and it had sent himself and Haru into crying tears of their own. Mizuto's little face had been scrunched and red with fierce, newborn rage. Little fingers and toes flailed and jolted around until his tiny body was pressed firmly against Haru's chest. His hair was thick and dark and had been covered in patches of blood and a splotchy white substance, skin sticky and tinted a peachy purple. 

But Makoto and Haru could not take their eyes off him.

His cries had already signaled that he was indeed here, alive, and perfectly healthy (to which even Taishi confirmed after giving him a full checkup). Makoto had been the one to cut the cord, they weighed him in at 7 lbs, 11 ounces, and even introduced his first bout of breastfeeding right there in the pool. Things were cleaned up and both Haru and Mizuto were checked by Taishi for a final time before they were left alone.

Haru had fed him 2 more times since then, and during that time, put him in a fresh onesie. Makoto had even changed him. And that was when Mizuto had opened his eyes fully for the first time, revealing a beautiful, familiar emerald green.

They had already done so many things as parents, and yet, just seeing Haru holding Mizuto in his arms, knowing that it wasn't just the two of them anymore...it felt strange.

But it was a good strange.

"You know you don't just have to stand there, right?" 

Makoto's train of thought diminished from Haru's voice, noticing as he was also currently holding Mizuto in one arm while the other patted the space beside him. 

And Makoto took the invite.

"You're impossible, you know that ?" He said as he approached the bed, climbing carefully onto the comforter.

Haru looked unfazed by his comment, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Makoto rolled his eyes playfully as his body sat back against the bed's headboard, leg touching Haru's as he draped a careful arm around the smaller man's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" He asked softly.

"I just don't."

Makoto wasn't buying it. He scooted closer and squeezed Haru's shoulder gently, rubbing it.

"...There's no other reason?" 

It was quiet for a moment and Makoto watched as Haru slowly lifted his hand up. He directed it forward, ghosting a finger over Mizuto's cheek and down to his wrist, smoothing it over his tiny fingers. He repeated this action over and over again, as if he was committing Mizuto's features to memory.

"Haru?"

"I just don't want to miss anything."

Makoto's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, "Huh?"

"You know…" Haru trailed, this time gently stroking Mizuto's little button nose, "Everything that's happened since he was born...it's all gone by so fast. I feel like if I look away for a second I'll miss something. We've waited so long for him to get here, but for some reason…"

He looked upwards at Makoto, "Time feels like it's already flying by."

Haru's gaze lingered on him for a moment before it went back to Mizuto, "Sorry. I know it sounds stupid."

Makoto gave a tiny smile "Oh, Haru." 

He guided his finger under the male's chin, directing his oceany orbs to look straight at him.

"It's not stupid at all." 

"It's...not?" 

"Of course it's not," he shook his head, "Because I feel the same way."

Haru's lips parted like he was about to speak, but he didn't, unsure of what to say. 

Makoto then took his finger away from Haru's chin, instead moving it and his whole hand to support Mizuto's bundled body that was under Haru's forearm.

"You're right. The time is flying by. Honestly, sometimes I look back at when we were kids and when we first met. It's been a long time since then, but at the same time, it's felt so short. And as parents, it's going to be the same thing with Mizuto whether we like it or not."

Haru looked downwards, "Mmhm…" he murmured.

"But," Makoto continued, "The more time that passes by, the more we experience and the more memories we make. We can relive so much by just talking about it so we're aren't really missing anything." he caressed Mizuto's petal soft cheek, chuckling when his tiny nose crinkled, "And I'm being honest here, I don't think anything miraculous is going to happen while he's sleepig."

"I know…" Haru admitted, gaze never leaving the tiny infant " But I still don't want to put him down. It hasn't really sunk in that he's here yet, and I just love him so much and I feel like he...needs me."

"I understand that. I love him too, and honestly, it hasn't really sunk in yet for me either. But we just need to give it time, And of course he needs you." Makoto affirmed with a sweet smile, "You're his Mommy."

Haru hummed a single laugh, "That still feels weird too." 

"Haha...I'm sure. But you know, a part of being there for him is getting enough rest so that you're at your best when he _really_ needs you."

"Yeah, your right." Haru whispered, stroking Mizuto's soft black hair, "I just want to sit with him for a little longer though. Then I'll get some rest." 

He paused, eyes looking back up at Makoto. They shined a dazzling sapphire, glimmering with a silent, hopeful plea.

"You'll stay here won't you ?"

Automatically, Makoto nodded, lips stretching further into an even wider grin. 

"Of course. There's no place on earth I'd rather be." 

Haru's cheeks flushed pink, looking downwards at the bed whilst at the same time, settling his body to relax further against his mates chest, head finding immediate comfort in the crook between Makoto's shoulder and neck.

He felt a shift in his arms and looked at Mizuto. His little head nestled further into his arm, rosebud lips opening into a yawn. It was breathy and squeaky, followed immediately by another little coo before his tiny body stilled completely, taken over once again by sleep. 

He looked so peaceful, so serene.

And so much like Makoto.

It got him thinking.

How much they had gone through to get to this point in their lives. How many endless experiences and encounters they've had.

They met in a park, spent time with each other at festivals and school. Grew to enjoy swimming together and even grew a stronger bond between them because of it.

They met Nagisa, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, Kisumi, Rei and so many others. They revived the high school swim team, revisited memories and made new ones, had several ups and downs, decided their futures, graduated... had a baby.

And stayed together through it all.

 _"Everything happens for a reason…"_ Makoto had said. 

And as he stared down at Mizuto with a smile…

Haru thought that couldn't have been more true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you would like to leave a request, I have Guidlines posted on both my Instagram and Tumblr that I highly recommend reading. Requests are only accepted on Tumblr ask/inbox and Instagram DM' s as well. So if you are interested, please refer to those guildlines. Link's are posted in my AO3 profile.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates, art, anime related content, oneshots, and other fun things ☺️ )


End file.
